1. Technology Field
The present invention generally relates to a method for responding host commands, and more particularly, to a memory storage device and a memory controller using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the widespread of digital cameras, cell phones, and MP3 in recently years, the consumers' demand to storage media has increased drastically. Flash memory is one of the most adaptable storage media to such portable electronic products due to its many characteristics such as data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, and non-mechanical structure.
Regarding a storage device using a flash memory as its storage medium, when a host system issues a write command to the storage device, a buffer memory in the storage device first receives data transferred from the host system. After the data is completely transferred to the buffer memory, the storage device stores the data temporarily stored in the buffer memory into the flash memory. The storage device sends an acknowledgement message back to the host system after executing the write command to notify the host system to issue a next command.
However, after the host system receives the acknowledgement message from the storage device, it needs to wait for some time (about 40 μs) before issuing a new command. Namely, the storage device is in an idle state during aforementioned waiting time. Thereby, how to shorten the idle time of the storage device and improve the efficiency thereof for processing host commands has become one of the major subjects in the industry.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.